


Prompt #5 - "I wasn't sleeping. I heard everything."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Deansturbation, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, hahahaha, like immediate smut be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: Porn porn porn shameless smut. Sorry I haven't written smut in so long tell me if it's okay.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #5 - "I wasn't sleeping. I heard everything."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Porn porn porn shameless smut. Sorry I haven't written smut in so long tell me if it's okay.)

Dean was laying back on his bed, one hand palming at his erection through the thin material of his boxers and the other hand sliding down his torso and towards his stomach, shivering at the sensations running through his body. He bit his lip, knowing that Cas was just across the room sleeping in a spare bed. Normally he would not jerk off next to his best friend, considering it was risky and potentially mortifying if he were to get caught. But really, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Besides, it wasn’t Dean’s fault that Cas was just being the damn attractive. He was wearing a shirt that was just a little too tight and boxer briefs that showcased his perfect ass. And god you could totally see the outline of his dick through them. Dean was practically drooling at the thought. It was fucking pathetic how much Dean wanted him.

If Dean was being smart he would’ve made sure that Cas was sleeping. You know, said ‘hey are you awake?’ and waited for a response, like a smart person. But instead he looked over at Cas briefly and figured that he was asleep and decided that everything would be fine.

Dean pushed his boxers down slowly, just enough to expose what he needed to. Finally wrapping his hand around his own length, unable to hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips. He really hoped that Cas was heavy sleeper.

Dean tried to relax and reassure himself that everything was fine, letting his mind wonder back to how hot Cas was. That was the important task at hand, getting his sexual frustration for his best friend out of the way so he could act normal around him tomorrow…at least that’s what he told himself this was for…

Whatever the reason was, Dean continued, fucking up into his own fist and setting a rhythm. He tried to keep noises to a minimum but the occasional moan or whimper slipped out and into the otherwise silent room.

Cas, on the other hand, was not asleep; however, he was in the process of drifting off to sleep when some…interesting noises coming from Dean. At first he didn’t think anything of them but eventually after hearing the bed moving and the whimpers and moans…and- oh…that’s what Dean was doing. Cas decided to wait it out, not interrupt Dean, and not let things get any more awkward than they already were.

The only problem with Cas’ brilliant plan was the fact that Dean apparently didn’t know how to masturbate quietly like a respectful human being and it was hard not to pay attention to the noises coming from his mouth. He could’ve sworn that Dean was doing that purposely.

Dean had thrown all caution to the wind, letting his mind roam freely and his hands move with reckless abandon, apparently forgetting that the whole idea was to stay quiet and not wake up Cas. (Let alone everyone within a mile radius.)

He bit his lip realizing that he should be quiet but honestly didn’t give a shit. He was currently getting off on the idea of Cas possibly waking up and taking control of the situation, so in a haze of pleasure it made sense to…well…be the opposite of quiet.

Let’s just say it was becoming more difficult for Cas to just ignore what was going on across from him. The noises that Dean made were downright sinful, allowing Cas to perfectly picture himself causing Dean to make those noises, and it was incredibly frustrating to be turned on with someone else receiving pleasure just across the room.

Dean was in fantasy land, thinking of Cas and moaning louder than he needed too. It was extremely apparent as he got closer to the edge, his breath hitching, pace speeding up, and breathless moans falling from his mouth. Of course, he came with Cas’ name on his lips. It wasn’t long before he came back to his senses, cursing himself internally for being such an idiot, his boxers still half way down.

Cas could have lost it right there, because the last thing he expected to hear was his own name coming out of Dean’s mouth. Cas took a deep breath collecting his thoughts before standing up and walking over to Dean’s bed with a smirk. Now that he knew Dean liked him, there was no hesitation.

The moment Dean heard Cas move his entire brain shut down. Of course Cas had heard, he had been loud enough to wake up the whole fucking city. What he did not expect, however, was Cas leaning over him with a sly smirk.

“So…Dean? Did you know how loud you were being? It was quite disruptive.” Cas leaned closer to Dean, enjoying how terrified he really was. Cas climbed onto Dean’s bed, straddling his waist and raising a single eyebrow. “You do know that I was awake the whole time, right Dean? I heard everything.”

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes widening as his best friend climbed on top of him. He was actually intimidated by Cas’…impressive dominance. “I-…sorry, Cas…I didn’t mean to-“ Cas covered Dean’s mouth with his hand, leaning down to whisper into his ear and chuckling as Dean shivered with anticipation. “Quiet, Dean. I’m going to teach you to be quiet.”


End file.
